Angelic Exams
by Lily272
Summary: Mimi, a crazy little love angel in training is hoping to earn her wings during her exams. Her test is to make Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler fall in love with each other and even admit it to themselves. Mimi quickly feels confident but Joey's guardian angel and a former love angel who turned into a demon are trying to stop her. Will Mimi succeed, or will she too turn into a demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing, apart from a few OC's mentioned in here.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I'm back for a short story. It's going to have 6 chapters and is a prequel to an existing one. You might notice which one it is soon, if you do write me what it is and once someone does, I'll tell everyone in the next chapter (I assume though that some might get it after this first chapter, if they read the right story.) Anyway, if no one writes to what story this is a prequel, I will write it under the last chapter. There will also be an extra chapter for the other story, which will include Mimi and some of her angel friends.

* * *

**Mimi's big day**

„Holy sh…, I'm late." Mimi screamed and rushed to get ready for her day at the Angelic college of love.

And it wasn't just any day for Mimi, it was her big day, the day of her exams. If she managed to pas,s she would become a full angel and not just a kid spirit. She would finally earn her wings.

Well, some would call her an angel, it really depended on the believe, those, in her opinion slightly silly, humans had. Some of them would call her a positive energy which Mimi didn't mind, even though it made her sound like she wasn't alive. Some might call her a god. A weaker or lesser god that might not even have a name but she didn't really mind that either, even if it made her sound like so much more than she thought she was. Angel was one of the names she personally preferred. But what did it matter what name someone gave her? The only thing that did matter to her was love in every form of it's existence.

She was one of the spiritual beings that were created by the one god that in some believes of silly humans was divided into multiple ones but that didn't really bother anyone either. The only thing that did bother an angel was when someone of those silly but lovable humans was unhappy or causes another human a great deal of unhappiness.

Mimi didn't really need those wings to fly, considering that neither she nor the wings really were materialised. It was more like a mental image of them. Every angel looked to the others the way they liked to look. But the wings are the same as a status symbol in the human world. Like if someone just passed college, some other school or managed to get a drivers licence. And no angel can show them to others unless they earned them. They are a sign of accomplishment and she really wanted to earn that. Especially since this particular accomplishment brought her some sweet benefits.

Her parents both had managed to get wings, at a different angelic college, and were all grown up doing their part for the community. Her parents did jobs in heaven, minding and helping their fellow angels. And they loved their job up here in heaven. Which by the way isn't anything like what humans believe it to be. I mean really, who would want to live on a boring cloud and laze around all day? Mimi would be bored out of her mind in no time. Haven was much better and incredibly busy but no human had the imaginary ability to get it and there were no words in their world to describe it appropriately either. But since Mimi was a kid she listened to the stories about the human world, about how they lived together and fought each other as well. She didn't really like the war stories but she loved the romantic love stories of their world. The true ones that had stood out enough to be talked about in heaven for years to come, long after the persons had passed away and moved on. To where they moved on, well that's the punch line, no human will ever find out until the very end or rather, after said one.

Mimi had started to love the humans with a passion and wanted to work hard to bring as much love into that world as she could, and prevent as much fighting as possible in the process. She had leaned a lot on how to do that but as up to this moment she only had that knowledge in theory.

But today that would change. Today she could go down to earth to do a mission and if she got it done, she would finally be a full love angel just like Hathor, who is a powerful and old angel, the Egyptian goddess of love beauty and a whole lot of other stuff, was named after her. Well technically, she is her and the humans just thought of her as a goddess rather than an angel or a spirit. She is something like a mentor to every other love angel and a bit above them but that doesn't mean that she bullied them around, it meant she had the responsibility for them all, she had taught Mimi everything about the humans that she could and had to make sure that every angel was assigned to the job that would suit to their individual abilities. If you compare heaven to the human world though, she would definitely be the big boss of love.

Mimi's father wouldn't get a good part in that comparison though. He's a transport angel which aren't very well known on earth and would be sort of like a post man which a lot of humans didn't think too much of, especially when high up he power chain themselves, but here in heaven it was different. It was just as important to have someone who would deliver important things, as it was on earth and every angel appreciated that. No matter how small a job was, it was important. After all, have you ever tried to get some book or toy, that you ordered online, mailed to you through a telephone line? Not the easiest thing to accomplish, even for an angel. Calling Mimi's dad was much easier for the other angels and he got the job done within less than a second, just like the other transport angels, it hardly mattered how many deliveries they had to do, they would get it organised because that's what they've learned..

Her mother´s work was nicer, even though her work was a lot like the work in a factory. She crafted energy that would make the flowers and a lot of other things grow and brought warmth and light to the world. Because that's what all sun angels did. Everyone who knows the basics of the old Egyptian faith must know the name of her boss, after all Ra was very well known down there at that time.

"Mimi." The little angel with long golden hair and pink highlights heard Hathor's voice. "You're late…again. Honestly, what are you thinking…and today of all days?"

"I'm sorry. I was just so exited that I couldn't calm myself until early this morning and then I simply didn't wake up like planned." Mimi said trying to look guilty but her smile ended up a little sheepish like always.

"Well, you'll still get your chance." Hathor said and smiled a little. She really liked Mimi because she was full of love for the humans just like herself. But it could get exhausting to handle all of her energy at times. "You'll get a mission that will be perfect for a talented little thing like you."

"You think I'm talented?" Mimi asked excitedly. Hearing that from Hathor was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Oh yes. That's why you won't just get a mission to make siblings love each other enough again to stop a fight or something easy like that. I give you a mission worth of your talent." Hathor said and Mimi felt prouder than ever, "I'll assign you a couple and you need to give them true and everlasting love for each other. Well, let's say if you get them to at least fall in love and admit their own feelings to themselves, will be enough to pass but the rest has to happen too at some point but the destiny angel said that if both at least love the other and know about their own feelings for each other, they'll most likely end up together eventually. The names of the couple are Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler."

Mimi was extremely proud, usually only experienced angels got such an assignment. To bring true love needed some careful planning. But something seemed a little fishy to her, "Haven't I heard of them somewhere?" Mimi asked after a moment of thought. She was sure to have heard those names before but simply couldn't remember where.

"I knew you'd forget. You are too unorganised. If you could remedy that fact you'd be the perfect love angel, even better than me. You can feel love in the air around you like no other and have the gift to make other feel it too just by loving it yourself." Hathor chided gently while looking proud of her little charge. "But you forget things and are constantly late. Well it can't be helped, I better remind you then little one. Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler both live in Domino City. The destiny angels informed me that they want them to adopt a kid, so this kid can have the perfect upbringing, helping him to do great things with his life, and to protect his sister who also has to play a big role in keeping the world in balance. It is important for the greater good and will prevent enormous disasters from ever happening. But you know the free will part is making it troublesome to get them together. Of course we mustn't complain about it, after all we don't want to sacrifice their happiness for anything, that wouldn't be fair. Either way, I told you about them once to show how the free will worked and to show you what you need to be aware of if a job gets too troublesome and the hate between humans is too much for you to handle."

"NO" Mimi said shocked, she suddenly remembered. "You're sending me to the demon maker?"

"The what?" Hathor asked.

"The demon maker. The others called them that because the last three love angels, that tried to make them love each other totally lost it and started to hate every human, believing they were all as stubborn and hopeless of loving each other as they were and turned into demons." Mimi looked terrified. "Please don't do this to me, I know I'm late but please don't give me a mission that I'm sure to fail."

"What makes you think you'll fail?" Hathor asked amused, "Do you fear to become a demon?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Mimi answered, "I would love to be a demon, because demons have to live on earth and I love it there." Mimi actually looked dreamy when she said that, shortly imagining herself lazing around on earth and spend all day watching the silly little humans fall in fight and make up with each other again, before she added with a pout, "But I love humans way too much to ever turn into a demon. The only problem is that I'll never make them love each other within a day and that's all the time I have for my exam."

"If it was a normal one, yes." Hathor said, "But this one isn't normal. It is a special case you're given to prove that you're the best of your class and with special cases you have as much time as you want to. You never fail if you never give up. You just can't return until the mission is done or you'll fail."

Mimi looked up at Hathor, unable to believe her ears, she could stay on earth forever if she just didn't bother with them, unfortunately that could make a lot of humans unhappy, so she would have to return once she had made them fall in love. But just until the next job. "Alright. I´ll do what you want and will make them love each other. I'll make them love each other so much they'll turn all twinkle eyed and sparkly." Mimi started to fly a triple looping in the air. But Hathor wondered if that goal could ever be achieved. Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler…no they never could get THAT lovey dovey.

"Calm down, Mimi." Hathor said, "Like I said, it will be enough to make them fall in love and notice their own feelings for now and maybe admitting to their feelings to the others but that is unlikely to happen just yet. The rest will be up to them to choose eventually, even though it'd be great if you could help with that too, in given time."

"Oh, I´ll simply make them get drunk and marry in Vegas." Mimi said excited about her idea.

"Won't work," Hathor said.

"Why not?" Mimi asked curious.

"Joey's guardian angel is Jay and he's really good and protects him from such things." Hathor said, "By the way, his specialty is luck."

"Does Seto have a guardian angel?" She asked, remembering that a guardian angel wasn't trained in school but on earth because they got born with their human and that every human soul had his or her own angel who would stay with him no matter what and that they would be on earth whenever the human needed them to grow and learn with time and experience.

"Yes but he's useless." Hathor said. "Seto doesn't believe in angels and never wants help from anyone either. He only trusts himself. Which ended with the fact that Sara has about the same experience as she had when Seto was born."

"What do you mean, wants help, I tought a guardian angel always helps?" Mimi asked.

"No, a human has a free will, remember?" She explained to her, starting to feel ever so slightly annoyed with the fact that she had to give her a short run through the most important lessons of all. "That means for us that we can't make them feel something they don't want to. We only can make their heart beat a little faster but what they'll make of it, or if they ignore it, is up to them. It's to protect them from demons as well as us and ensure that they can live life the way they'll enjoy it. But to a guardian angel this free will thing has even more meaning. A guardian angel can't interfere until the human he or she protects wishes that someone will help them."

"So this angel can't help him?" Mimi asked happy about that turn of event she'd just focus on him.

"No, he can't, a human needs to want help. It doesn't matter if he believes in us but he needs to want the help anyway. To long for some help is enough, even if he would never believe that anyone will help. It is more effective if he actually asks for help but a guardian angel can consider that longing as being asked. And since Joey is always hoping for some luck, Jay's got a lot of experience with that." Hathor explained. "But don't take Seto lightly either, he's stubborn and logical and doesn't always listen to his own emotions. Be careful Mimi, you have a hard test but I believe that if anyone can do it, it's you."

"I won't disappoint you, I promise, Hathor." And with that she was off to find her two charges. She didn't hear Hathor call out to wait a moment and so she never heard the last warning she wanted to give to her. The warning that one of the former love angels was still with Seto. Whispering to him and manipulating him as good as he could. A love angel who now was what humans might call a demon, an evil spirit or negative energy. He wanted nothing more than to use Seto to bring as much destruction into the humans as he could. To destroy the human race and end it once and for all in his blind anger.

And he definitely would try to turn Mimi too, telling her only the bad things about humans and the wars that had been on earth. Things far worse than anything the innocent and happy little thing had heard of so far. Things that might be too much for a kid like her. Hathor really hoped that she had done the right thing by giving her that mission, she knew that it was a risk but the time was running out. The children would need the parents and a relationship could only be rushed that much, especially since the destiny angels assume that they won't see each other for some years after Joey will lose his father, the only parent to ever care for him.

They needed to fall in love, and soon, before they would be so far apart that they could forget one another and fall for someone else. And Mimi truly was talented and maybe their last chance. If she couldn't do the job, the poor children that could become essential in keeping the balance, and doing countless of helpful things for humanity with his interlaced that rivalled Seto Kaiba and her loyal love and compassion that matched Joey Wheeler. But to do that they needed parents that could understand them and help them improve their better qualities, instead of him hating the people around them that abandoned and ignored him and his sister and her to loose her brother to the darkness within his very soul.

Only Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler together were capable of that. Only they could help him fight the shadows and her to control her innocent trusting nature that couldn't bare to see anyone in pain. Mimi simply had to win this fight or god knows what might become of those children if their souls gets too many scars to recover from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mimi's first day on earth**

Mimi flew as fast as she could to the earth and looked around the big city. The air wasn't as clean as it had been in most of the older stories she knew and she felt that most of the humans around her didn't care about nature and had little to none love left for it. It was sad but she still felt a lot of love around her. She felt the love of two sisters passing her on their shopping trip. They were giggling and talking about some hot guy in their school that asked the older one to a dance in school. Unfortunately Mimi also felt the jealousy of the younger sister but the love and the longing to see her sister happy was overpowering the jealousy, making Mimi very happy and she hoped that the younger one would find someone to love and cherish as well as being loved and cherished by soon.

Mimi walked around a little. She had time for this exam, so she wanted to have a look around the human world, the earth, that she had heard about so often. She saw a lot of people that were with someone they didn't love as much as they should and a lot of couples where one or both partners already were cheating on the other. It really saddened her but she also met an older couple on a bench in a park and saw them feeding some ducks at the pond there. The man had an arm around his wife. Both were already gray haired and their skin wrinkled but when he looked at her, she was the most beautiful thing to him and when she looked at him there was nothing but love in her. Mimi had to smile at those strong emotions. Maybe some humans had forgotten what love meant but not all, there was still hope for them, for many longed for the same kind of love and already would do anything for their partner. And Mimi was sure that she would be able to make her charges fall in love just as strongly as those two were. She flew slowly to the school that Seto and Joey attended and looked around some more on the way.

In the school itself she found another couple that was very happy with each other and would probably sit on the same park bench in another 50 years or so. They looked a lot alike and where both guys which Mimi didn't care about. After all she was supposed to get two guys together. She really didn't understand why some religions said that this wasn't okay. Granted, it wasn't okay back in the days where man would marry woman and cheat on them with guys and didn't even consider it cheating, because it was seen as more or less normal in some times in the human history. Like it was even considered an honour in some time in Greece when a student was chosen by his teacher as a sex partner. Back then woman weren't allowed to study at all. And of course that wasn't okay because the teacher had too much power over a student and the teacher usually had a wife at home that would only get hurt when he cheated on her. It doesn't matter if it's a man or woman that she gets cheated on with, it always hurts. And love isn't supposed to hurt. Once someone commits to a relationship, that person has to work on it to make it last or end it permanently before the partner gets hurt too much. But if a gay couple was really together and happy with it, no one is getting hurt at all, at least not as long as the people around them aren't bullying them. But then it's the people bullying that hurt others and hurting someone is never a good thing. Mimi just hoped that people would be more accepting in time and respect the others, which also was a form of love.

But those two now wouldn't even notice it if they were bullied. They were lost in their own little world. They just looked at each other and not even talked to each other. Mimi watched them for a moment and started to get confused. She noticed that they did talk after all, they just didn't speak, they just thought it. She noticed that their thoughts were answering the thoughts of the other. She had never seen two humans do that. Well she hadn't seen a great deal of humans but she had heard that it's impossible for them to do that.

She watched them a little longer and enjoyed the feeling of love around them. The slightly taller one seemed to be very protective of the smaller one. "Did you get lost little girl or why is a kid angel down here?" A voice said from behind her and she turned around to see a strong and scary looking angel. He looked fierce but the grin that he flashed her now was comforting her after the initial fright she had gotten. He had brown hair and ice blue highlights. He wore a light blue pair of pants but no top, and was covered in fierce scars, probably symbolizing all the pain his charge had to go through, but maybe just too look more fierce. Either way, his appearance was scary but his warm smile and sparkling blue eyes were calming and friendly.

"I'm here to do my exams." She answered "Who are you?"

"I'm called Jay." He answered and a moment later Mimi saw a blond human walking around the corner, that must be Joey. "And what is your mission? Because if it was to hook those two up you're way too late sweetie." Jay told her, pointing towards the two look-alikes that were still staring into each others eyes.

"I have to get Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler together." Mimi answered honestly.

Jay started laughing, "Jeez, Hathor must be really desperate to send you down here. I bet no mature angel wants this mission anymore."

"That isn't true." Mimi insisted, "I'm talented, that's why she sent me."

"Yeah, sure." Jay said with a pitiful smile. "Keep telling yourself that. I hope you'll know when to quit and won't end up like the last three."

"I never give up." Mimi said, "And I never stop loving all the silly humans."

"Silly?" He asked and smiled a little "Why do you call them silly?"

"Because they do silly things like fight or go to war. I mean, what good does that do anyway?." Mimi said. "I believe in love and in my silly lovable little humans and no demon nor human will ever take that faith from me."

"Then be careful." Jay said again and smiled fondly towards the smaller angel.

"He is troublesome though, isn't he?" Mimi asked and looked at Joey. "The way you look you needed to save his life a few times."

"Not only his life." Jay answered. "He managed to temporarily lose his soul too."

"What?" Mimi asked surprised, "I thought that's impossible."

"It is." Jay admitted, "Normally anyway. But sometimes things are going on, that aren't normal and Joey was involved in those. He always gets involved in dangerous things, he's like a magnet for those."

"Is that why those two can talk in their mind?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah." Jay said smiling again "The taller one is a very old soul that was locked up to stop him from moving on after his death with shadow powers. It had to be done so he could save the world, which he did. He was supposed to move on afterwards and was on his way. He did the first few steps but once he was on his way, he missed the smaller one so much that he returned, he was granted his own body as reward for saving the world."

"You see," Mimi said with a smile "There is so much love here, how could I become a demon?"

Jay smiled fondly at Mimi once again, "You're cute kiddo, but naïve, I hope you'll stay that way."

Jay moved again, together with Joey and the other two. "Where are their angels?"

"Not around." Jay replied. "They hardly ever need an angel nowadays, so they're keeping their distance."

"And Joey does need you?" Mimi asked.

"All the time, kiddo." Jay answered and grinned at her. "He loves to fight. And I wish that was the only trouble he gets himself into. But at least I'm never bored."

"He loves to fight?" Mimi wanted to know and looked at him in confusion "How can someone love something like that? Someone is always getting hurt during a fight."

"Most of the time, yes," Jay admitted, "but it can be fun, too."

Mimi looked at him for a while and said, "Whatever, I make him love Seto even more than he loves to fight. So much more that he will buy Seto a pink, glittery, frilly Valentines card next time."

Jay laughed out loudly. "Stop saying funny things like that or I'll pee my pants, kiddo."

"I'm not joking." Mimi insisted with a pout, "I'm serious." Jay was still laughing while Joey walked into class together with his friends. Once there Mimi quickly noticed a tall man sitting close by. "That's Seto Kaiba, isn't it?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Jay asked, rubbing some tears from his laughing fit out of his eyes and while looking towards Seto he had to imagine his face receiving a pink and frilly valentines card from Joey Wheeler. Said thought sent Jay rolling on the floor with laughter all over.

Mimi watched the look the tall brunet was giving the three young man entering the class room. "I feel it. I mean, I just know like I knew that Joey was Joey. I always know where the persons of my missions are and I know that Seto is right there where he is. What is he doing?"

"Beats me." Jay told her, trying to compose himself and slightly moved a chair because Joey was about to sit next to it, not minding his own movements while joking with his friends. "That jerk is always typing on that thing, doing one thing or another. I never get what it is. Neither do I care, I'm busy most of the time."

Mimi watched Seto looking back onto the screen, typing something and ignoring the noise around him. She knew that there was some sort of undefined feeling in him that he forced to hide deep down, not even recognizing that it was there. There were a lot of painful memories hidden in his mind as well and Mimi felt sad just watching him there all alone with all that pain. Why did he have to be apart from all the others in this class, there were so many. Why did no one bother to talk to him or even look his way?

Mimi got sidetracked from Seto's feelings by a loud barking laughter and looked to the source. Joey seemed a lot happier. But he too had a lot of painful memories, just he didn't seem to be haunted by them. They were there in his mind but there were so many happy memories and thoughts overshadowing them that he didn't even need to shut them away.

"Stop the noise, you mutt." Seto screamed at him and Mimi was surprised at the death glare Seto was throwing him.

"Oh shut up, moneybags." Joey said and grinned towards the brunette carelessly.

"Stop the noise or I´ll send you to the kettle, you mutt." Seto warned.

"You better watch it or I´ll blow your lights out." Joey retorted.

"Are they always like this?" Mimi asked.

"Every day." Jay said looking at her pitifully again.

Mimi listened to them fighting until a teacher entered the room and they were forced to be quiet for now. Mimi watched them during class and noticed that they looked to the other a few times during the lesson. Both had some sort of yet undefined feeling, nothing either one would even notice but there clearly was something to work with, Mimi was sure of it.

She needed to get to know them better first and chose to stay with both of them for one day for the start. After all she didn't have a time limit but couldn't afford any mistakes. She flew next to Jay that day and talked to him a lot too. Joey was happy all morning and laughed with his friends. He had many friends around himself and he didn't see Seto again that day. Jay never left Joey's side. Mimi understood the reason why he was around Joey all the time all to soon. During lunch break alone Jay had to protect Joey twice. He cooled the hot food Joey had bought because he just stuffed his face with it and nearly burned himself. Jay also had to make sure that he didn't suffocate when a bit of it got stuck in his throat. Mimi laughed about the silly carefree human at that moment just like all his friends did. There was a nice and warm atmosphere around the group and most of it came from Joey. His laughter, his smile and most of all his happiness was infectious. It spread through the group like a wildfire and burned till the school ended.

"Are you coming to the shop with me? We have new booster packs in," the smaller one of the couple asked, the one who was named Yugi, while Mimi just wondered what on god´s beautiful earth a booster pack was.

"That's so cool Yugi, I can't wait to see them. I've got to get myself some" Joey cheered pulling out the insides of his pockets indicating that he didn't really have the finance to do that, which is when Mimi felt that the excitement that came with Yugi's words simmered down again considerably. "But I can't, pal. Firstly I'm broke and secondly, I got some stuff to take care of first."

"Well, maybe later then." Yugi said slightly disappointed. "Or tomorrow. Since we're good friends, I'll give you a free pack!"

"Sure, I'll try to stop by later but can't promise it." Joey said and turned to leave and waved one last time with the words: "I'll see ya around."

Mimi followed him and noticed a worried look on Jay's face. But she didn't say anything. She also noticed that the feeling of pure bliss that Joey had all morning was fading quickly and was replaced by worry and fear. She was curious why that was the case but waited, certain that she would see soon enough. And she was right. She found out when she entered the apartment where Joey lived right after the teen.

Once she entered she smelled the alcohol in the air and there was a distinct smell of urine. Joey made a face and walked slowly further into the building until he found an older man with hair that looked exactly like Joey's, passed out on the couch. "Hey, old man." Joey said and shook him. First gently and later a bit more forceful. "Come on old man, did ya go to work at all today?"

It took a while until the older man opened his eyes, "Joey." He lulled, unable to speak clearly. "I couldn't. I'm sick."

"Why did ya drink so much dad, again?" Joey asked worried, "Why do ya keep goin' to that stupid pub? That girl is half ya age and could be my older sister, honestly why do ya have to go there just to talk to her and get totally wasted every flippin' night?"

Mimi could hear the worry in the blond's words and the sadness beneath it.

"Do ya have some beer?" The older just asked, only half listening to his son, "I'm thirsty."

"How would I?" Joey asked. "I'm still 17. I mean I'm nearly 18 but not yet and anyway, ya didn't give me my pocket money for months since ya always drunk lately."

"I´m thirsty." The older one lulled again.

"Well tough luck, ya gotta drink water or stay thirsty." Joey answered. "And now get to bed, old man." The younger one added and tried to guide his father into the right direction.

"I don't want to sleep." The older said, "I want beer."

"Tough luck, ya had enough beer and ain't getting' more." Joey replied, "And now be a good boy and go to bed."

"I'm your father. How dare you talk to me like some sick and stupid kid?" The older one complained but Joey still managed to slowly drag him to his bed.

"Start behaving like a father again and I start treating ya like one." Joey said and pushed the older man on his bed. He already was half a sleep by the time and didn't complain again. Joey just took his boots off and placed a blanket over him. After that he walked back into the living room where it stank of urine and alcohol. "I guess I won't be going to Yugi´s then." And with that he started cleaning the room.  
"Is it always like this?" Mimi asked and looked at Jay.

"Sort of." Jay answered sadly, "When Joey was younger they got along great, after his mother moved out together with his sister they got really close and helped each other through it. But recently he seems to fancy a waitress at a local Irish pub and is flirting with her every night, always drinking a lot of beer. Since then his dad is getting worse. He's always drunk and even fails to go to work more and more often. If he keeps that up he'll lose his job soon. I don't know what's going to happen to Joey then."

"Why doesn't his guardian angel do anything?" Mimi asked.

"He lost faith when his wife left him." Jay answered, "Ever since then he wants nothing to do with gods or angels or anything else."

"Poor Joey." Mimi mumbled and hoped that his dad would come around. "He still loves his father a lot." Mimi added and knew that it's true, there was just so much love in Joey.

"I'm his guardian." Jay suddenly stated and Mimi looked at him confused. She could sense that he was worried for Joey and loved him like Joey was a little brother of his. "He has enough pain in his life. I don't give a damn about destiny, a higher order or world balance, Joey is my charge and I'm his guardian angel and I won't let anyone do anything that will cause him any more pain."

"I just want him to fall in love with someone and I want that said person loves him too, how could that be bad for Joey?" Mimi asked.

"You haven't been here before, so you probably don't know, but love can hurt too." Jay told her and looked at her. "I like you, I really do and I pity you that you have such a tricky mission to get your wings, but Joey comes first and I doubt that he'd appreciate it if I let you´d do as you please."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks to dancing elf and ArcherAzzure for the reviews.

Next chapter you'll meet Rocco the demon. He won't be in here that much but give her a little bit of a hard time proving that Seto can be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seto's day**

Mimi was shocked after joining Joey on a day in his life. She felt sorry for the teen who had a drunk guy of a father and a mother that had abandoned him, taking his beloved younger sister away from him in the process. She followed him back to school the next morning after he checked on his still sleeping father and on the money to make sure it was still safely hidden in various places. Just in case his father found one of them.

Once in school she looked for Seto. She knew a little more about Joey and now wanted to see what Seto's well sealed troubles had been about. She followed him through school that day and noticed that Seto looked over to Joey whenever he entered a room where Joey was in or when Joey entered a room where he was in. But other than that he was focused on his work all day long. No guardian angel was with him all day but she noticed from his thoughts and feelings that he didn't want anyone around to help him. He actually mistrusted nearly anyone who tried to even talk to him.

During lessons Seto always had his laptop open in front of himself and worked on it instead of writing notes but whenever the teacher asked him a question to see if he was listening Seto knew the answer because he actually managed to somehow do both. And on top of it he always found time for a snide remark when Joey answered something wrong or to look over to him from time to time, when he thought that no one was watching him. Mimi was surprised because Joey was the only one that could distract him from work. Some of his remarks stopped Seto from his constant typing for a moment.

She was sure that Seto already harboured some feelings, locked away with all the other emotions and troubles that he had sealed away tightly. He probably hadn't allowed himself to notice those feelings himself, but it was clear that his behaviour towards Joey was different than that towards his other classmates.

Mimi just wasn't sure how to make Seto notice it and more importantly admit to it, not only to himself but also to Joey. And of course she had to make sure that Joey would return the feelings right away, because even though she didn't know Seto all to well yet, she was rather certain that he was too proud to risk getting turned down twice by the same guy. If Seto got a rejection from Joey, he would never try again and Joey didn't seem to be likely to try either at the moment. He already had enough problems with his father and didn't even have time to think about getting a boyfriend. At least he wasn't in love with anyone else due to that.

It happens all the time that someone falls for someone they aren't destined for. Every human has a free will after all and a humans feelings can change. They can stop loving someone even after living with said person for years and they can start loving another. But as long as they try to be true to the person they´re with and do things with them, spend time and talk, they usually stay happy with them. Just in this time, a lot of people have too many other things with work and troublesome children or parents on their plate to take that time. Never mind the various other hobbies they might have and participate in. Some couples hardly talk all day.

Mimi noticed other angels around every now and then, mostly guardian angles but apart from Jay, none of them stuck around for long. But she saw a few nature angels as well, like a nature angel that tried to get some students to put their rubbish in a bin rather than just throwing it away. After school was finished, Seto Kaiba was picked up and driven to work in a limousine. During the ride he had his laptop on and typed again. Mimi wondered how much work a teenager of his age should do. She knew that in other times he would have to do a lot of work in his age as well, but she still worried about him. He looked sort of exhausted and she could feel that he was drained. Once he reached his office building he walked up to the top floor and then towards the big double door that led into his personal office. "Bring me a coffee." He said in a harsh tone while walking past his secretary in front of the office, without even looking at her.

"Of course, sir." The young woman said but was too late, Seto already disappeared into his office, leaving her to rush and do as he had ordered. Mimi noticed quickly the affection as well as fear the still young but compared to Seto much older woman felt towards her boss. She feared him but at the same time looked up to the much younger man and clearly had dreamed about him a lot. She longed to be close to him but didn't really know him. She only saw a strong, powerful and rich businessman that could offer her a high quality standard of life and she assumed that he also had a lot of merits to offer in a more personal and private area and she clearly longed to find out just how much he had to offer on that account.

Mimi disliked her thoughts but left her alone, sooner or later she would find out what true love really meant and then she wouldn't even consider something like this. Once Seto was in his office he worked. He worked all afternoon and had some meetings with different people, one was with his brother who was in charge of the security on the computer system they used in the company. Someone was trying to hack them and someone took data from the company but Mokuba hadn't found out who it was yet. The others where the heads of some of the different departments of his business, like the advertising department that prepared the advertisement of the new duel disks that he was releasing and the design department that was in charge of the design of the new and improved holographs for the duel disks.

All of them longed for approval, all the while fearing his disapproval. Some also disliked him simply for ordering them around even though he was much younger and believed that he didn't deserve to be in the position he had. Some were even still loyal to his adoptive father and would do anything in their power to turn the company back to it's former glory as they thought of it. No matter what they thought about him, Seto had a lot of complaints and suggestions for improvements about their work, no matter how well they´re meant. He clearly wasn't a man that was satisfied with a less than a perfect result. Towards the end of the day he had a meeting with a member of the research department and asked a lot of questions. It took a long time until Seto had gotten all the information he had wanted and said, "Well done, someone from my security will escort you to your office where you can pack your personal belongings and leave the office. You're fired."

"I'm what?" The man asked shocked. "But why? You just said that I did a good job, I got all the informations you asked for."

"And I needed to ask for every pesky little thing at least three times." Seto said and looked at the man with a death glare that caused Mimi to shiver, even though he wasn't even looking at her. "And what is even worse, I bet that Pegasus didn't need to ask half as many questions to become even more information on my company."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mister Kaiba." The man said while he paled considerably, "I would never spy for Mister Pegasus."

"Don't bother trying to deny it. I have plenty of prove by now. I'm suspecting you for some time and fed you with false informations and had you trailed." Seto answered still glaring threateningly at the man. "And I will make you pay for spying on me."

"Please, Mister Kaiba." The man replied, shivering. "I'm sorry, I had no choice, my daughter is sick, I needed the money."

"That's no excuse." Seto said harshly. "I will make damn sure that you regret these actions."

"But the girl.." Mimi wondered to herself and looked at Seto in surprise. He had looked like a nice guy but now he seemed to be willing to let the girl suffer.

"Please, Mister Kaiba." The man said begging, "She might die."

"You should have thought about it before you spied on me." Seto said and showed no sign of guilt on his face but Mimi could feel that something deep down in him scratched the surface from below.

"But you can't let the girl die." Mimi whispered into his ear. She knew that he couldn't hear her. Not really but some part of him would recognise the waves of her thoughts and her voice. His ears won't be able to receive her voice, but his brain would acknowledge her thoughts. To him it would be more like he had a thought himself.

"Who cares about her?" Another voice said and Mimi turned to see another angel. One with black hair and red highlights. His clothes were as black as his hair. "This man deserves to watch his daughter die. He would have taken down your company if you'd let him. You worked your butt off for it. It's your baby and he was about to hand it to Pegasus on a silver plate. He deserves to see his child die."

Mimi saw Seto's face harden even more. "Get out." He nearly screamed at the man and looked like he was about to strangle him with his bare hands. "I don't want to hear your excuses and I most certainly don't want to see you ever again."

The man left and Mimi felt sorry for him. "Would you want Mokuba to die, just so someone could make you watch it? It's his fault, he meant to do you harm, but the girl is as innocent as Mokuba."

Mimi saw the angel glaring at her as angrily as Seto glared at the man who was just leaving the room. "I want a coffee." Seto screamed through the open door just before it closed after the man who just lost his job. Mimi hoped that this Pegasus would give him some other position, so he could help his daughter.

"He won't do anything for the girl." The demon said. "He hates this man for hurting his company. He won't do anything that could be considered helping him. He has a reputation to hold up and a lot of enemies to scare off. And he isn't a man who would do anything remotely nice to begin with. He only lives to please himself like every human. Just like that wanna-be gold digger of secretary."

"I still believe that he is a good man." Mimi insisted. "Can't you feel his guilt? He is trying to hide it even from himself but it is there."

"You're hallucinating already." The demon retorted, "I've watched him far longer than you think and he is just like all the other humans. Selfish. He doesn't even know the meaning of guilt."

"No he isn't selfish." Mimi insisted again. "No human is always selfish. They might get scared or feel helpless and do silly things then but, later they all feel guilty about it, I believe in humanity and I believe in Seto Kaiba, he will do what's right. I'm sure of it."

"I know you do, little one." The demon said tauntingly. "But for how long? Once you see how this world really works, you'll see things my way."

Mimi ignored the demon. He couldn't hurt her directly. He could try to make her feel week and he could try to make her lose her love and her hope for humanity but he couldn't harm her physically, because she had no physical body. She watched Seto and hoped and prayed that he'll help this girl. That he showed some sort of compassion for her. Soon she noticed what Seto was doing. He looked up the employee file of the man he just fired again and checked further notes on his private life and soon found out that his daughter had ALM, a form of leukaemia and probably needed a lot of treatment and the more he could afford, the better for the girl. Seto also found a note that the chemotherapy wasn't showing much effect yet and that the doctors were searching for a bone marrow donor for her. It didn't look too well, since only about half of the patients that need it could find a donor. There weren't enough people registered to donate. "Help the girl." Mimi whispered into his ear.

"He won't." The demon said and went to the other side of Seto, whispering to him. "He spied on you, he deserves it. And what will your enemies think of you if you help the girl? They´re going to run you over and take everything you have."

"What would you want if it was Mokuba?" Mimi asked him, "What if this man was in your position and you´re in his and Mokuba might die?"

"But it isn't that way." The demon simply stated, "Mokuba is fine and this man tried to destroy you. And many others will too if you don't set an example. And anyway, what can you do? The girl will most likely die anyway. It isn't like you killed her."

"But you let her die." Mimi pointed out. "You let an innocent child die for a crime her father committed. You're not a monster, no matter your reputation, you aren't."

Mimi heard Seto growl and saw him rubbing his head. He probably was getting a really bad headache from them talking to him. It must be like some inner dialogue to him and probably was driving him crazy. But after that Mimi saw him looking up a page called Be The Match. She watched him donating some money to them. The treatment and research as well as a lot of other things they did cost a lot of money and so they always could need some there. He also called them and donated some more money just for that girl but made sure that they wouldn't mention who donated that money for her but that they would mention about his other donation. After all that was just to get a better image and not to be nice. .

"You see." Mimi cheered. "He is a good man."

"But still selfish." The demon insisted. "He didn't take any risks for the girl. And he tried to help his company by making him look good towards the consumers."

"No, he didn't take risks and used it for his company." Mimi admitted but still was happy that he helped at all. "But he is smart, so why should he take a risk if he doesn't need to? I mean there isn't anything he can do other than giving some money, and he can do that free of risks. I wouldn't take a risk that I don't need to either. And why not use his grateful donation for himself too? We both know why he gave it, and it wasn't to look good in the public eye."

The demon looked at her angrily and disappeared again for now. Mimi smiled at Seto and whispered. "You're a very good man. I bet Mokuba will be proud. And your dead parents are too." She used her powers to temporarily relax his muscles a little. She had noticed that he was strained from the stress and worries all day. He deserved a bit of a break. But that didn't stop him from working, even though Mimi knew that he noticed that he felt better and more relaxed. She watched him looking through the files of every single employee. Even the ones that only had a tiny job, like sorting the mail and bring it from one office to the next.

He worked till long past midnight and by the time he was done, he had marked nearly all the files. "Who is the second spy?" He thought to himself. "I know you have more than one, Pegasus."

He stared at the screen of his laptop for a moment longer but then he started to pack his stuff and left for home. His brother had left hours ago. Mimi felt sorry, considering that the only files Seto hadn't marked was his brother´s one. Seto obviously mistrusted every employee in his company.

Once he was home it was closer to one in the morning than midnight and Mimi wondered how often he went to bed this late just to wake up again to a busy day. Seto found his brother sleeping on the couch and picked him up. He carried his brother to bed and removed his shoes and pants as well as the yellow vest, so he could rest a little more comfortable. Seto was nearly done by the time Mokuba opened his eyes with a tired look. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled: "How late is it?"

"Very." Seto replied in a very gentle tone. "Go back to sleep. And next time, don't stay up."

"But I miss you, big bro." Mokuba mumbled and gave Seto a short hug. "If I wouldn't work for you, I wouldn't see you at all."

Seto watched him and gently tugged him in. Mimi could feel his guilt and knew that this fact was troubling Seto a lot. He loved his brother very much, that much was clear. Mokuba was fast asleep again by the time Seto said something again. It's just one whispered word. It's nothing special really, but the way Seto said "Sorry" really made Mimi feel sorry for him.

After that Seto walked through one quiet hallway after the next until he reached a huge room that felt just as empty and lifeless as the rest of the mansion. Mimi watched Seto walking to a window and looking outside until he saw one of the securities walking the grounds and then he closed the curtains and got ready for the night.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to noffermans, ArcherAzzure and TheRoseThatKnowsPain for the reviews.

Next chapter Mimi will find a way to force Joey to spend some extra "quality" time with Seto. Not in the best way, but since Joey loves to fight, she hopes that he might actually enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time together**

On the third day in the human world Mimi was still as clueless as she was at the start of her exams. She already had needed more time than a normal exam case was supposed to need but at least she knew that she didn't have that time limit due to the fact that it would have been hopeless in that case. And by now she knew why. The two of them where hardly talking to each other and tied up in their own life with hardly any connection. At least no connection that she could see so far. The only times they even acknowledged each other was when they were fighting and insulting each other. She hoped that by watching them another few days she might find a common interest.

Unfortunately though, she didn't only tend to get late, she also tended to let herself get sidetracked. Sometime during that third day she started to follow the cute couple more than Joey and Seto. Yami and Yugi where just so cute together and she loved watching them cuddle and listen to their silent discussions. Luckily, it this case it turned out to be an advantage.

"Yugi?" The taller one thought and took a deep breath to smell more of the smaller ones sweet strawberry scent. He just loved the new shampoo he had gotten him for his birthday.

"What is it?" the smaller one answered in his thoughts.

"Do you think Joey will show up today for the new booster packs?" The taller one asked and Mimi as well as Yugi could feel his worry. He was sure that something was up with Joey lately, something he refused to let them know about. It was so typical for him to try and manage everything alone first and only let his friends help once they found out and offered their help. He would never just come to them and ask.

"I hope so." Yugi replied in his thoughts only. "I put some aside for him and want to give them to him for free. He'll never buy them himself."

"I know. Like mentioned yesterday, he's broke again. I mean he never seemed to have much, but lately he never seems to have any money on him." Yami thought, "But we can't do much, not unless he confides in us. I mean how else are we supposed to figure out what's up with him? We can't just follow him around, he'd be pissed if he noticed."

"I don't know." Came Yugi's thought reply. "But at least he can get some great cards from the booster packs, with his luck he might get the best monsters available in it."

Mimi suddenly cheered to herself. Someone might wonder why this helped the little angel, since she knew more or less everything already. About the new booster packs, about Joey being in a though spot and all. But what the little angel didn't know was what a booster pack was! Now she knew that it had to do with cards and monsters. She also had found out before that Seto had a lot to do with cards too, Duel Monster cards. Now she only had to find out what the hell someone did with such cards and maybe she could use that. Maybe it could be a better connection than the fighting, but then again, anything was better than fighting if you want someone to get together right?

She watched them a little longer but eventually they were lost again in their own little world. Mimi was excited about the chance she spotted and went back to the two guys she was supposed to work with and watched them in class. They didn't talk to each other at all. Seto typed on his laptop and Joey talked to Tristan.  
"Stupid laptop." Mimi thought. It was way too much of a distraction for Seto. How was he supposed to notice the cute blond guy if his eyes were always glued to that stupid screen? She was thinking about letting it break down for a moment but then she got an even better idea. She filed the cards away in case she would spot a chance to use that connection but for now, she actually thought that since Joey loved to fight and apparently Seto was always up for one too, she would use that. She could at least try to let one good thing come from one of those silly fights.

Joey was standing close to the blackboard, waiting for the teacher, and the sponge that was used to clean it was very close to the two talking teens. She eyed Jay a little who had still no idea of her plan and she hoped that she could manage to pull a little trick, even though he was always around Joey. Her timing would have to be perfect but it definitely was worth a try. At least Tristan's guardian angle wasn't present at the moment. She had seen him already but he wasn't around quite as often as Jay. No surprise, unlike Joey, Tristan managed to survive a lunch break without suffocating on his food, even though he wasn't that much better and also stuffed his food quite a bit.

Mimi created a little breeze that knocked the sponge, that was already on the edge, onto Tristan's shoe. Joey started to laugh while Jay eyed Mimi wearily. He obviously could guess that Mimi was shaming something, but so far he hadn't figured out what.

"This isn't funny." Tristan complained but smiled himself and kicked the sponge right into Joey's face, "But that is." And now Tristan was the one laughing.

"Ya better run." Joey said, grabbing the sponge before it could fall to the ground, and threw it back to Tristan. The brunette ducked and spun out of the way before he picked it back up and threw it back to Joey. It didn't take long until the sponge had flown back and forth a few times, while Tristan and Joey stood further away from each other to make it easier to escape, getting hit with the wet and chalk filled sponge again and enabled them to easily catch the sponge instead. Jay still eyed Mimi while he ensured that Joey didn't trip over a chair or school bag. Mimi on the other side waited for the sponge to go to the right direction before she made sure that Tristan did trip and missed the catch. The sponge flew past his head and right onto Seto's laptop before Jay managed to slightly change the angle.

Seto glared at the wet sponge while Mimi quickly used her awesome angel powers to let one of the water drops get inside of the laptop and coursed a shortcut in the circuit. Seto's voice boomed through the room, "Who threw that thing?"

"He did." Tristan said immediately and pointed at Joey.

"He should have caught it." Joey said and pointed back at Tristan. Both of them still smiled and actually found it hilarious.

"Do you two kindergarteners have any idea of how much this laptop is worth? Or how much data I need to recover or rework from scrap?" Seto asked. His eyes glaring down at Joey who had been the one throwing the sponge. "And all because you stupid mutt wanted to play fetch the ball."

"I'm not a freaking dog." Joey said slightly angered but also still grinning about his own thoughts when he added, "And anyway it would have been fetch the sponge." Joey really didn't understand why Seto was so mad, it wasn't like he did it on purpose. "Just calm down, ya got plenty of money to buy a new one."

"I can't buy it." Seto explained while his voice was getting more quiet again but not in a good way. He sounded even more angry now and threateningly. "I built it myself out of a lot of really expensive parts and it will take a lot of time to make a new one and get all the data on it the way it was."

"Well that's good isn't it, ya built it once, ya can do it again, so chill out." Joey stated still uncaring.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't play around like the idiotic mutt you are." Seto said.

"Whatever," Joey shrugged. "It ain't like I can change that now. And anyway, it wouldn't be broke if ya had made it water proof."

"Make him work for it." Mimi whispered into Seto's ear and Jay glared at her like he would just love to have a physical body to strangle her with his own bare hands. But this would be a great way to force them to spend some time together. Maybe if Seto found out about Joey's dad in the process, he could become his knight in shining armour.

"Whatever?" Seto said even more threateningly angry. "Did you just say whatever? I will teach you the worth of my laptop. You'll repay me for every little cent I need to put in it, and the money I could earn during the time I waste to fix it as well. You will work for it at my company and trust me, I will make sure you will regret this day until the end of your miserable worthless little life."

"And if I refuse to do that?" Joey asked.

"Then I will call the police and make damn sure that you owe me money for the remainder of your useless existence." Seto threatened.

"And how much money is that damned thing worth?" Joey asked, hoping that he could find a way to pay Seto back and certain that Tristan would help, after all he was going along with their game and was as much to blame as he was.

"20.000 dollar at the very least, the time I need to build it not even counting." Seto said still sounding really pissed. "So then you'd owe me about twice that much."

"WHAT? Please tell me ya kidding me." Joey groaned.

"No, this laptop cost that much." Tristan insisted, he had wanted to buy one recently and looked at them in some shops, he even looked at the really expensive ones just for the fun of it. "You're only trying to take advantage of his naivety."

"Hey," Joey complained," I'm not naïve."

"I don't need to do something like that." Seto said, now glaring at Tristan and ignoring Joey's comment on his naivety, "The laptop is customised and was especially programmed to suite my every need to run Kaiba corp. from anywhere on the globe and was build from only the newest and greatest technology on the marked. I even built in everything to create a smaller vision of all the Holograms that my duel disks create, so I can work on them. Don't tell me what it is worth and what not. If you have it to an in-depended professional to see how much it's worth he'll tell you an even higher price. But if you insist we can take this out in court and I **will** drag you there, if you don't repay me." Seto shifted his glare back to the culprit who had thrown the damned sponge that had broken his laptop.

"What work?" Joey asked, "I mean ya ain't going to make me ya slave or anything."

"Why should I?" Seto said, still glaring at the blond. "I doubt that some measly low life like you could be of any use to me as a slave."

"If I'm no use to ya, then what do ya want me to do?" Joey asked still wearily, but for now ignoring the insult. Seto was definitely pissed enough already, "I don't have the money, so what do ya want me to do to pay ya back?"

"You're going to do some little jobs around my company without getting paid." Seto said, "There are a few things that even a stupid mutt like you should be capable of doing."

"And how long do I have to do that?" Joey asked with resentment. He knew that there was no way out of it and if Seto really dragged him to court his lawyers would tear him apart and Joey knew that it could only get worse.

"That depends on how you work, you moron." Seto answered. "Be at the company at three."

Joey didn't like the arrogant and triumphant smile on the others face and knew that Seto would really make him pay, but not with work, with torture.

"I can help out too." Tristan offered to help his friend. It´d be much easier for Joey if they could go through this together. They might even have some fun messing around the place every now and then until Seto gets so fed up that he'd just kick them out again. "I mean I was involved too."

"Like hell." Seto replied, "I might as well blow up the building myself before I let you two run around in it together."

"But it isn't fair that you only punish him." Tristan insisted "I started it."

"But he threw it, so he's going to pay." Seto decided, "And that's final. Unless you really want to take this to court?" He looked from one to the other a couple of times while both stayed silent. "That's what I thought." Seto said and shifted his gaze towards Joey again, "Today at three or I´ll call my lawyers."

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks again to noffermans, ArcherAzzure and dancing elf for the reviews.

Also, there has been no note about what story is the squeal to this one (it's already out so some should be able to guess it at some point.)

And to let you know, I'm starting a poll today because two of my OC (Mimi [angel], Jay [angel] and Rocco [demon]) will be married in a few years. I would like to know what couple you would like to see the most. Mimi and Jay, Mimi and Rocco or Jay and Rocco? So please vote I'm really curious who you would like to see getting together.

Next chapter Jay will tell Mimi the name of the demon (which you already know,) and you'll find out what kind of work Joey will have to do and if Seto actually bothers to annoy him a little...or a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time**

"Oh this sucks." Joey mumbled for the millionth time on his way to Kaiba Corp. Mimi could already hear Seto Kaiba's complaints since Joey was taking his sweet time to reach his dreaded destination. It was already past 3 and he still had to walk a little while to reach it after talking to Tristan and his other friends for ages.

"It's all your fault that he's in trouble." Jay said for the about billionth time, glaring at Mimi.

"I get it already." Mimi nearly shouted towards the male angel. "I get it, you're mad but I had to do something and I have a really good feeling about this. I mean Seto could have done much worse, couldn't he? I watched them both for a while and sure I don't know them nearly as long as you do but I do know a lot about all the little signals those humans send out when they´re in love and I bet my wings that Seto's in love with Joey. He just doesn't know it yet."

"Great bet." Jay grumbled ironically, "Let me remind ya kiddo that ya don't have wings to bet. Unlike me and I would bet mine that he doesn't even know what real love means."

Mimi just laughed and said: "If you do that I'll get two pair of wings for sure, mine and yours. I got as much time as I want for this assignment so there's no way that I'll fail. I prove to you that Seto is in love with Joey and most certainly knows what it means."

"Unless you end up like Rocco beforehand." Jay pointed out.

"Who's Rocco?" Mimi asked just to receive a surprised look from the other angel.

"Haven't you met him yet?" Jay asked. "He's your predecessor."

"Black hair with red highlights?" Mimi asked lightly.

"So you have met him?" Jay asked surprised how she could still sound so calm after seeing a demon with her own eyes. It might be her future to become just like that and she must know it. So why didn't she seem to worry about it at all?

"Of course I've met him, I like him, he's really nice." Mimi answered still absolutely calm.

Jay stared at her in disbelieve, "Nice?" He asked, unable to believe his own ears, "He's a blasted demon who wants to end humanity and you call him nice?"

"Oh he's just a bit grumpy and a little upset with Seto and Joey being unreasonably stubborn, I'm sure he'll come around once I hook Seto and Joey up with each other." Mimi explained certain that she would succeed with that..

"Well aren't we a little too optimistic?" Jay asked and started to wonder if Hathor was crazy to send the kid on this mission after all, it probably would wound the demon community to have the crazy girl instead of Hathor having to deal with the girl herself. Harthor probably was glad to be rid of the little nutcase and would throw a party once she turned into a demon.

"Nope," Mimi answered calmly, "I'm confident in love. It can be hard and painful but in time it will always win. I know that I can make them fall in love, or rather admit it to themselves and in years to come they'll be all lovey dovey and happy.."

Jay just shook his head and mumbled "It better ends well, or I´ll go demonic for a while and destroy you personally for hurting my Joey."

"You can't. Firstly, even Rocco can't hurt me and you know that, and secondly, as a demon you wouldn't care about Joey and not hurt me because I hurt him." Mimi pointed out, "And anyway, I don't hurt him, I make him fall in love head over heals and then he'll go and pick daisies for Seto and make a pink Valentines card with glitter to go with them."

Jay laughed so hard that he would have peed his pants if he were human. "Joey ain't ever gonna do that." He tried to say between the laughter that shook his whole being, "But if he would I'd pay whatever it costs to see Kaiba's reaction when he gets the card with the daisies."

"I would too." Mimi replied happily, "I bet he'll hug and kiss Joey gently and tell him how sweet he is and then they'll go for a walk along the beach during sunset."

"Yeah right." Jay said still laughing, "Gosh girl, either you're really funny or really delusional."

"I'm serious here." Mimi insisted with a pout causing Jay to laugh even harder while Joey looked up at the building in front of him.

Joey finally had managed to reach the building but wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The huge Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon stone sculptures that were located to either side of the entrance looked like they were about to swallow him whole. Joey gave another sigh and turned to look around thinking about making a run for it and praying that Kaiba would just forget about the whole situation with his laptop. But instead of running away he looked back towards to entrance and walked inside, thinking, _if he's torturing me too much I'm going to get black and red paint and give his freaking dragon sculptures a little makeover he won't like. But I ain't gonna run and hide from the guy._

Joey bravely walked towards the receptionist, who was currently talking to someone on the phone in a friendly and polite manner all the while rolling her eyes since she actually was trying to get rid of that person, while being forced to be nice. Joey waited patiently, hoping she would talk for another hour, giving him more time away from Kaiba.

"I'm getting bored." Mimi said to Jay and tried to end the call by tempering with the connection.

"Joey is just happy to have another moment of peace, so leave him." Jay mumbled and worked against her. Mimi was in the disadvantage since she had never actually had a phone line to temper with while Jay had ended a few unwelcome calls for Joey himself.

But to Mimi's luck and Joey's displeasure the receptionist was soon done with the call and turned towards the blond man in front of her, "How may I help you?" She asked in a friendly voice and Joey was sure that it was just as fake at it had been on the phone.

"Kaiba told me to show up." Joey replied grumpily.

"I assume that you have an appointment then?" She asked as friendly as before. "On what name was it and at what time?"

"My name´s Joey," He answered, hoping that Kaiba forgot to tell her that he'd come and she would just send him away, Kaiba couldn't blame him for that, could he?

She typed on the keyboard of the computer that was next to the phone at the reception desk. While looking at the screen she asked, "Second name and time of the appointment?"

"Wheeler." Joey just answered, "And he told me to be here at three."

She looked at her watch and then towards Joey, "You're late."

"Yeah right." Joey answered, "But don't worry, I bet he's expecting me to show up late."

She eyed him for a moment and it was clear that she didn't approve of being late any more than Kaiba probably did. She looked at the screen again and then said: "Oh right, you're the person who has to do some errands for Mister Kaiba, correct?"

"Yeah." Joey answered and saw her smile fading away completely.

She pointed towards a huge box filled with mail and then said: "Those are the mails from today, the person who sorts them and delivers them to the right department is out for the week due to some flu. I had to take over so far so I'm already behind in my work, so you'll have to do that first. Go to Mister Kaiba's office after that and then he'll tell you what to do next, he's expecting you to be at his office at 4 o'clock sharp, so I'd hurry if I were you."

After that she passed Joey a small ID card and went back to her computer typing something into it.

Joey looked at his watch and thought, _It's already a quarter to four, I never make it in time I don't even know where's what in this huge building, oh well, his problem, not mine._

"You see this isn't too bad, now is it?" Mimi told Jay.

"Just wait for it." Jay answered while Joey looked towards the carton. He was sure that very soon it would get much worse.

"Do ya have a cart or something to put it on?" Joey asked the girl at the reception.

She just looked up angry about the interruption and answered "Of course we have one, or do I look like I could have done the work otherwise so far? But Mister Kaiba ordered to throw it out after ordering a new one a little while ago, since the new one won't arrive until the day after tomorrow, you'll have to do without though."

"There you go." Jay said triumphantly about being right but also angry, seeing Joey's anger about having to carry that heavy a box around. "The torture is starting."

"I bet Seto meant well, the new cart will be much better for sure." Mimi ensured him. "He probably just forgot how long it might take before the new one would arrive when he threw the old one out."

"Oh sure…he forgot." Jay grumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He would bet his wings that the jerk only wanted that Joey had to carry the heavy box."

Joey was just about to look through the letters in the box to sort them when she interrupted him, "Don't you dare make a mess with them here. There's an office for the mail in the second floor, the security can point you into the right direction."

"Great." Joey mumbled and started to walk of with it, Jay on his heals while Mimi made a short detour to check on Seto finding out that he was informed about Joey's arrival the second he had walked into the building.

So he does care, she thought. After all why else would he care when exactly Joey would arrive and she quickly noticed that he actually hoped for some aid of the blond that he desperately needed but didn't dare to ask for. Mimi couldn't figure out what it was though since his thoughts about it weren't clear enough and over shadowed by his focus on the papers he currently looked through.

After about half an hour she gave up on that and left him to his work to find Joey and Jay and see what they've been up to. "You really have an easy job." She told Jay once she found the two of them, "You only need to watch over one, I have to keep an eye on both."

"Maybe." He answered still glaring at her angrily, "But you don't have any annoying love angels messing with your charge."

"No I just have a stubborn guardian angel that doesn't see the future advantages of love in his charges life and a grumpy demon, who wants to destroy humanity to watch out for, that clearly is so much easier." Mimi retorted grinning towards him. "Let's stop fighting Jay, we both want the same thing, that Joey is happy, just I think that he could be happy with Seto."

"The more time he'll have to spend with that moneybag, the more miserable he'll get." Jay pointed out while Joey started to walk through the building, mumbling about what kind of gigantic jerk Kaiba is and what he'd like to do to him to repay him for the torture. The little dragon make over clearly being one of the more friendly ideas he had in mind.

Some of Seto's employees warned him to be careful what he said about their boss since he could get really scary when being upset by something. But Joey didn't really care, after all what could Kaiba possibly do, other than work him to death? Kick him out?

Once Joey was done he showed up at Kaiba's office. It was about ten minutes past five. Once his secretary had announced him he was allowed right into the huge office.

"Well, I gotta admit, ya got style, for a jerk." Joey mumbled after seeing Seto sitting in front of a huge window that overlooked at least half of Domino City.

"You're late." Seto complained with a death glare.

"Yeah right," Joey replied with a shrug, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I assume that I won't need to mention that you'll never find a job when you're constantly late?" Seto pointed out.

"How sad, I ain't getting a job with a jerk." Joey mumbled. "Like I´d care."

"You won't get any job if you keep up that attitude." Seto replied.

"Yeah, like I work here as well as anywhere." Joey mumbled. "Listen moneybags, I'm here and doin' what ya said, but I ain't gonna drive myself crazy about getting on ya good side like all those freakishly obedient employees ya got."

"Just make sure to be on time tomorrow." Seto replied. "Unless of course you want to work more days here to repay your debt."

"Can I go now?" Joey whined, he was sick of getting chided by Kaiba.

"No, you can't." Seto answered and then pointed towards a few boxes in a corner. "In there are a couple of old papers that need to be destroyed so you better start shredding them."

"Ya kidding." Joey pointed out. He always had wanted to do some shredding, but not that much. "That's gonna take ages."

"Then I suggest you get started." Seto told him dryly.

"I told you that he'll torture Joey." Jay pointed out.

"Don't you notice?" Mimi asked, "He wants Joey to be angry, that's his goal."

"Like I said," Jay shrugged, "He's flat out evil."

"I don't think so." Mimi mused, wondering what exactly Seto was scamming that she hadn't been able to figure out. His thoughts were as guarded as his words, especially when it came to Joey and Mimi started to wonder why. It was nearly like he didn't even trust himself.

* * *

Thanks to Guest, Violet-Eclipse and ArcherAzzure for the reviews.

One more chapter to go and then the special chapter after which I'll tell you the secret for which story this is a prequel. If you want to know how Mimi manages to get Joey and Seto to notice their own feelings and admit them to themselves, you just have to wait about 24 more hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart and Brain**

Mimi started to feel sorry for Joey after about one week of helping out Seto Kaiba. The brunet really did give him the worst jobs but she still insisted that it was just because Joey didn't know how to do the nicer ones like creating an hologram or designing a duel disk, never mind calculating the statistics. Rocco on the other hand absolutely agreed with Jay that Seto was just pure evil and loved to torment the blond. On that account, those two actually got along great. Maybe because Mimi hadn't told Jay that she'd overheard Rocco whispering some ideas towards Seto on what jobs to give Joey. He seemed intend on proving Mimi just how evil Seto was. Mimi would have been mad at Rocco for messing up her plan and getting Joey angry at Seto, but at least that way Joey was on Seto's mind a few more times.

Joey also thought a few times about Seto because jay gave him some hints on how to get back by messing up papers on a desk and other silly little things that got Seto really mad at the blond. Which is why Jay and Rocco really were getting troublesome, even though Mimi actually enjoyed spending some time with the two.

The fact that all of Seto's employees stayed a safe distance from Joey's mumbled complaints wasn't helpful for the blond young man to feel anymore comfortable in the company either. They didn't want to be associated with them since all either feared their boss or respected him hugely considering what he managed to accomplish at such a young age. Joey did neither of that. To him Seto was a selfish bastard who didn't care about anything other than himself, his brother and his company. He did acknowledge what he achieved and sort of respected him for that, but to him that didn't change his personality, Seto was still himself, a selfish jerk. Mimi knew that once she could prove to him that he wasn't as selfish as he might appear, Joey would fall for him faster then a ripe apple from a tree.

Joey kept walking there every day though to repay his debt. He still showed up constantly late, but mostly to make a point and he did finish his assigned jobs perfectly and didn't leave before he was done. At some days he stayed nearly as long as Seto did, all the while mumbling complaints and threats towards the big jerk of a moneybags that was running the dump he was forced to work in. Seto was actually getting surprised how well Joey did up to now. He had been sure that he would try to weasel out of it or leave at a certain time no matter how much of the work he got done.

After the week was over though, one of the other employees started to sometimes whisper an insult about Seto towards Joey, he always would look over his shoulder first and never do it if anyone other than Joey could hear but still, they were getting along great in no time at all and one day they even went to a pub together after work.

To the mans surprise Joey refused to drink any alcohol, since it was the middle of the week and he refused to risk getting drunk then. Even though he was nearly 18 and allowed to have a few bears. Mimi wasn't surprised though and neither was Jay. The fact that his father was clearly turning into an alcoholic, if he wasn't one already, was a healing experience, he would always be careful with it and not drink all the time just for the fun of it.

They talked nicely though while Joey drank a coke instead and the 'colleague' a beer. They made fun of Kaiba for ages and after a while Joey said, "I wish I could get back at him for being such a jerk."

"Maybe you can?" The other said.

"How?" Joey asked curious and his eyes lit up.

"Easy." He other informed him and leaned closer, "He knows you, and lets you get away with a lot, maybe you can just sneak a peek at his computer too, whenever you're in the office and tell me what he's working on, as well as everything else you can find out on the company. I will do the rest to take the most important thing from him, his company. That way he also can't make you work there anymore."

Joey stared at him in surprise. "Ya mean like a spy?"

"Sure," The other said, "Just like the ones on TV, I bet you can get some great information's for Kaiba's enemies and he'll be losing everything."

Joey couldn't believe his ears and quickly thought about what he should do. Mimi was just about to whisper to Joey to tell him that it would be way too mean and that Seto wouldn't deserve it when Jay just grabbed her arm and whispered instead, "He has to feel safe or he'll run and hide and moneybags can't make him spill for whom he's spying." After that he looked at Mimi and answered, "Kaiba calls him a mutt all the time and as much as I hate it, he's got a point. Joey is loyal and caring, he would never betray Kaiba that way. Also, he isn't sneaking around in shadows either. If he's got some beef with the guy he'll throw it to his face and not stab him in the back"

Mimi smiled happily, "Yeah, even I should know that by now. Hey, while your at it, can't you tell him to go and pick some flowers for Seto and give them to him tomorrow?"

"If I do that he'll go and hang himself." Jay answered dryly.

"Why would he?" Mimi asked confused.

"Because he'll think he'd lost his mind for even thinking about that." Jay said and then added, "Don't make him do sappy things, neither one will like those."

"Maybe," she admitted, "But it still be cute if they did. Can't you just picture them running hand in hand into the sunset?"

"Maybe you should go and hang yourself. You've clearly lost it already." Jay stated while Joey asked the other about what kind of informations he needed to make him feel safe and have a bit more he could tell Seto, Joey also asked who would get the informations but the guy said that was not important. Joey didn't ask again, he didn't want to risk that the other noticed that he was a double spy right now and trying to get informations for Kaiba.

Joey stayed as long as he had to without rising suspicions but once he knew everything he could find out and had made a bit more fun about Seto just to be safe, he left the pub. He wondered when to tell Seto best and decided to do it when they were alone in his office the next day, Seto would always give him one job personally and for that Joey was in his office.

On the next day Joey was feeling a little nervous during the morning, hoping that it wouldn't be too late to give Seto that information but he hardly saw him and when he did there were so many around them and Joey wasn't sure if Seto wanted them to hear about this. Once he was in the office building he didn't start with his first assignment, he went right towards Seto and asked his secretary if he could see him.

"I really doubt that you're already done with your work, so what do you want?" Seto asked once Joey was inside and the door closed behind him.

"I think, well, I know that someone wanted me to spy on ya." Joey answered.

"Who?" Seto asked and looked calm. Mimi noticed his excitement though.

Joey told him the name of said colleague honestly with a blush and added. "I don't know who he's spying for but I know what he wanted to find out. He said that ya planning something that no one knows about and that ya do it all by yourself to make sure no one finds out and that's what he wanted to know."

"Pegasus." Seto just said.

"Ya lost me." Joey pointed out, looking confused towards the cold CEO, who still looked as composed as always.

"He's the one spying on me, for some time I'm afraid, I've noticed it a while back and also that the informations he must be getting, since he reacted to them, can't come from one employee alone. Meaning that he had two spies at least." Seto answered. "I got one recently but I thought you'd never find out who the second spy was."

"Hold on, ya wanted **me** to figure it out?" Joey asked.

"Of course, I knew that you would keep ranting about me and as long as I made sure that you're in here alone with me, as well as letting you continue your complaints, made sure that everyone thought I fancied you and bullied you to keep you close." Seto answered, "Of course the spy would try to use that fact and get informations on my company from you, seeing how much you despise me."

Joey stared at him and slightly blushed while Mimi was so fast at his side that Jay didn't have a prayer in stopping her. "He trusted you. He didn't seem to even consider that you could give away all the informations you could get."

Jay looked at her in surprise. "Ya trusted me?" Joey asked, sounding just as surprised as Jay looked. "I mean, I could have gone along with it, couldn't I?"

"You tell me." Seto simply replied, "Could a loyal, good hearted and innocent little mutt really do something evil and sneaky like that?"

"I'm not a mutt." Joey mumbled, but this time with a little blush. The way he had putted it this time nearly made it sound like a compliment.

"Of course you are," Seto replied, "Who else would be as loyal as you are? You risked your life for people who have hurt you before and even helped me now after all the fighting."

"Of course I helped ya." Joey just said still slightly blushed. "It's fun fighting with ya and anyway, ya might be a jerk, but ya got your good parts too and don't deserve to lose ya company like that evil little idiot wanted. Ya worked hard for it."

"I doubt that he wants that." Seto pointed out.

"But he said…" Joey started to say before he was interrupted by Seto.

"He played you." Seto explained. "Pegasus wants me to lose it and gain it himself, sure but the man himself doesn't care about me losing it. You talked so bad about me behind my back, and well, to my face, that he was sure you hated me enough to give him the informations he needed to get paid by Pegasus. And that's all he wanted, money. Only an idiot wouldn't try to get some money for spying."

Joey blushed even more, since he didn't even think about asking for money, but then again, he never really considered to spy on Seto. "Would ya have paid me?" Joey had to ask though, "I mean if I'd have asked before telling ya who was spying?"

"Of course, and much more then the laptop was worth." Seto said and looked at him for a moment before he added, "But you bother me enough at school, so lets say we're even and you can go home, that way I can get rid of you here."

"Thanks." Joey said and Seto looked up in surprise.

"What for?" Seto asked, "You're the one to give me the informations I needed."

"Yeah," Joey answered, "But ya let me off the hook for it even though ya didn't have to, and what's even more important, ya believed I could help ya and trusted me. So thanks for that."

Seto stared towards Joey long after the door was closed behind Joey who fleet from the room right after he said the last word.

"He really does love him." Jay said and looked at least as surprised after Joey as Seto did. While Joey was still standing on the other side of the door chiding himself for letting that slip out and afraid that Seto would figure out that he actually liked him and wanted him to see that he could do something. That he wasn't just a useless mutt. He had never thought about it that way before but he really was happy that Seto had trusted him and believed in him which made him realize that he had longed for it. And that Seto had let him off the hook was prove that he wasn't always a jerk, he could play nice too, if he wanted to.

After awhile Seto gave a sigh and looked back towards his screen. "Seto loves him too and he even knows it already." Mimi mumbled, "He just doesn't want to and he'll never tell Joey."

"Why not?" Jay asked surprised.

"Didn't you notice it by now?" Mimi asked, "He's being spied on and works so much that even Mokuba sometimes hardly gets to see him. He's afraid to hurt Joey, he doesn't believe that he could make him happy, that he could make anyone happy since he's so sad himself."

"He doesn't look sad." Jay points out. "He's got freaking everything."

"Apart from time and friends." Mimi answered, "Apart from Mokuba, he doesn't trust anyone really, well obviously he trusts Joey too but he doesn't want to lean on him, he doesn't want to bother him. And other then those two, he has no one."

"That's stupid." Rocco said after suddenly appearing and Mimi wondered how much he had heard from what happened before. "If he loves him why does he always call him names? If he loves him, why does he always look down on him, if he really loves him, why on earth does he never try to become the man he thinks could make Joey happy?"

Mimi chuckled and looked at Jay, "I guess you could answer that."

Jay looked just as confused as Rocco did. "To be honest, I've got no clue whatsoever."

Mimi chuckled again and then said, "But you already told me. He's got a point with calling him a mutt. And you also said that Joey loves to fight. He loves a challenge and that's what Seto is offering him, someone to fight. This actually was way too easy. I just had to force them to spend some time together outside of school, but then again, maybe Rocco and the others did better work than they thought already and I just needed to tie up the last lose ends here."

"Well done, Mimi." Another voice suddenly said and the two angels and the demon turned to look at Harthor. "You truly earned your wings, little one."

"Yeah." Mimi cheered but suddenly stopped again, "Does that mean I've got to go back? I want to get them together for real, with flower picking and giving glitter cards and having candlelight dinners in the moonshine with lots of fireflies flying around and the whole nine yards."

"Is she for real?" Rocco wondered aloud, eying the little angel sceptically.

"I fear she is." Jay replied, by now he was amused about the crazy little angel that had managed to do the impossible. He started to like her even if it meant that Joey might get hurt and hoped that one day she would get them together for good, even if he was sure that they would never go to the extend she imagined for them.

"You know that you should go back between jobs, and your parents will miss you too." Harthor answered, much to Mimi's disappointment, until she added, "But since I already have a new assignment for you, you might as well stay."

Mimi was so happy that she flew in circles. "Yeah I get to stay, I get to stay. Will I get to stay with Seto and Joey? Will I get to see them give each other flowers and glitter valentine cards and kiss and cuddle and meet the kids they're supposed to adopt?

"Yes, you will." Harthor said, "But you'll need to learn something really important for that."

"What, what, what?" Mimi asked eager to learn something new and important.

"Patience." Harthor answered, "Even though I wonder if you even know what that means."

"Of course I know," Mimi pouted, "It's just, well I usually love everything, but I'm not too sure if I ever manage to like being patient."

"Joey and Seto will need to learn a lot before they will get together. And your mission is not to speed up the process but to ensure that they don't fall for someone else. There will be people along the way that will fall for them and Joey or Seto might take the easy way and try a relationship with someone else and even fall for that person. You're to stop that." Harthor explained.

"I'm to stop love?" Mimi answered shocked. She understood why it needed to be done but that didn't mean that she liked it. "Can't someone else do that?"

Harthor chuckled and answered, "No, because we hope for you to accomplish something else, no one knows if that's possible, but we would like you to try to turn Rocco from a demon back into an angel by letting him love humanity again."

"I guess that means I'm out of here." Rocco mumbled mad and left for the moment.

"I will," Mimi said speaking so fast that Jay and Harthor had a hard time following her words. "I will make him love all humans, especially Seto and Joey and get him to help me, so I don't have to stop love. With him as a second love angel at my side, I can just make everyone who falls for them fall for someone else and that someone to love them back, that way there will be lots and lots of love all around!"

"Do what you want," Jay answered, he knew that there was no way that anyone could stop her anyway, "I go back to Joey before he ends up in front of a car."

"Wait for me," Mimi shouted after him. "I'll help you, after all who will give Seto some flowers if Joey's dies? Bye Harthor."

They found Joey quickly. He was standing outside of Kaiba corp. watching a strange little girl with pitch black hair and washed out jeans with a too big and worn out looking coat, looking at one of the dragon statues. "One should be black." She had said to Joey's surprise. Now she looked past Joey and right towards Mimi and added, "They will get lost. Both of the dragons."

"Can you see us?" Mimi asked, because the strange little girl looked right into her eyes.

"What dragons?" Joey asked, surprised by the little girl that stood very still by the statue, she was so pale that someone might take her for a statue.

"The two dragons that long for another." She said looking at Joey and added with a nod towards Mimi, "They will be lost in darkness for a long time but day and night, white and black, heart and brain, shadows and shine will spark their love so much that the darkness will be as bright as day and they'll be together forever."

"You're okay?" Joey asked clearly wondering if this little girl had lost it while Mimi just looked surprised.

"I don't understand what you mean." Mimi answered honestly.

"Neither do I." The girl said quietly confusing Joey even more, "But I know that you need to know. You need to wait for them, the opposites. That are like the dragons. A heart that can have faith and love and a brain that protects and guides, just like the dragons will do for them."

"Come sweetheart, I'll help you find your mummy." Joey said worried about leaving the crazy little girl all by herself.

"I don't have a mummy." The girl said, now looking at Joey, "But I'll be called an Aunty when I'll be older."

"Then who's with you little girl and we'll find that person, is it your daddy, or your brother or sister?" Joey asked.

"No, Daddy's with Mummy and I never had a sibling." She said and looked towards Joey with big sad eyes, "But don't worry, I'll be fine, I have an angel too. She isn't here now but that means that I'm safe. Anyway I gotta go now, but I'm sure I'll see you again, after all, that way I'll become an Aunty."

The girl turned and walked towards the busy street. Joey watched her cross it carefully and hoped that she would be fine. She was about 8 and maybe allowed to go to a friend by herself and just had passed Kaiba Corp. and been distracted by the dragon statues. Even if she didn't seem to be in her right mind, she obviously had been careful when crossing the rood right now. But that hope didn't stop Joey from worrying a little about her for a few days. But soon the things that happened in his life caursed him to forget all about the little girl. He wouldn't think of her for many years, not until one of the children she had mentioned would mention her name. And by then, he was already married to his dragon and Mimi had managed to force Seto to give some flowers to Joey with the help of one of the kids, who liked the idea just as much as Mimi did.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to dancing elf, ArcherAzzure, Lord Mushie and Violet-Eclipse for the reviews.

And like I promised I'll tell you for what story this is a prequel. But I guess most of the people who know the story will guess that the two kids are my OC's Seth and Joe-Joe from Dream Team! And once you reach the sequel Living the Dream you'll hear a little about Mimi, Jay and Rocco as well as another angel. You'll also find out a little more about


End file.
